1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to coolers and more particularly pertains to a new cooler for providing side compartments for holding ice separate from an inner container for holding food and beverages.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of coolers is known in the prior art. More specifically, coolers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,064,088 by Steffers; U.S. Pat. No. 4,648,512 by Tarozzi et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,979,007 by Thornbloom, Jr.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,791,547 by Branscum; U.S. Pat. No. 2,663,391 by Kuhns; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 309,239 by Deines et al.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new cooler. The inventive device includes an outer chest with an open top and an outer lid covering the open top. An open inner frame is position in the open top of the outer chest and spaced apart from the outer chest. The inner frame has a plurality of outwardly extending generally connecting tabs coupled to the outer chest to connect the inner frame to the outer chest. Each adjacent pair of connecting tabs define therebetween a passage between the inner frame and the outer chest. An inner container is provided in the outer chest and is positioned in the center hole of the inner frame. The inner container is spaced apart from the outer chest to define an outer reservoir therebetween.
In these respects, the cooler according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing side compartments for holding ice separate from an inner container for holding food and beverages.